Communications can be performed using both wired and wireless communication media. Each media provides a variety of different mechanisms for carrying communications. For example, wired communications can travel over conventional twisted pair wires, category 5 or 6 wires or fiber optic cables. Wireless communications can be performed using radio frequencies, infrared frequencies, sonar and/or the like.